Desde Cero
by Read and Write Maniac
Summary: Tú… antes de que inicies tu viaje ¿Deseas algo? – Vacio. Solo enfrente de mí se encontraba algo que emitía sonido. Al aparecer debo cuidar de alguien, este ser me ha dicho que debo estar al lado de un hombre, de Gilbert o también llamado Reino de Prusia. PruGer pero al final, más que nada es la misión que le encomienda Sacro Imperio a Alemania antes de aparecer en la Tierra.


Algo rápido que hice en el poco tiempo que tengo ahora. ¡Ojalá les guste!

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Tú… antes de que inicies tu viaje ¿Deseas algo? – Vacio. Solo enfrente de mí se encontraba algo que emitía sonido. - Supongo que debo concederte primero mi dialecto y un poco de mi conocimiento antes de enviarte allá abajo. – Eso se me acercó y toco mi garganta dándome una sensación de calor extraña, después sentí algo en mi cabeza y un bombardeo de información llegó a mi cerebro – Ahora podremos entendernos – Comprendí que era un niño, que lo que veía era blanco y que significaba cada palabra aunque aun no comprendía absolutamente todo. El niño frente de mi sonrió. Yo aun no entendía bien que me pasaba. Miré lo que era mis denominadas manos y pies. Llevaba una especie de túnica blanca. – Ahora dime que es lo que deseas.

¿D-Deseo? – asombrado toqué mi cuello ¿Ese sonido salió de mi? ¿Cómo?

Dime que es lo que quieres – el niño de igual estatura se sentó en un peldaño de la escalera blanca sin quitar su sonrisa – ¿O tal vez quieres que te ayude con esta parte? – Algo me dijo que moviera la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo y le obedecí – Empecemos entonces… Te he dado dos ojos pero aun no se qué color ponerles… dime como te gustarían que fueran. – Apunte los dos grandes cristales en su rostro fascinado por su brillo. Me acerqué a él y toqué su rostro – ¿Te gusta el color? - aun no entendía bien el concepto de color pero asentí igualmente, acarició mi cabeza – Hagamos esto… haré los tuyos de un color mucho más lindo. Uno parecido al del hielo de los glaciares, trasparentes, gélidos pero a la vez profundos. – Imágenes de paisajes pasaron por mi cabeza cuando sentí unos leves pinchados en eso a lo que llamabamos ojos. Cerré uno y coloqué mi mano tratando de aliviarlo pero no había caso. Allí me di cuenta que si los cerraba todo se volvía oscuro, si tenía uno veía la mitad y con los dos todo era más nítido. Fascinado empecé a jugar con mi nuevo descubrimiento.

¿De qué color quieres tus cabellos? – sin entender continué jugando. Él se acercó y me mostró algo que venía de mi cabeza, era largo y delgado. Lo toqué. Era rara la sensación, era como si no existiera. Al igual que la habitación eran blancos – Ludwig, este es a lo que llamamos cabello ¿De qué color quieres que sea?

Hielo – el niño hiso ruidos raros pero divertidos.

Ese no es un color – exclamó – eso es una cosa muy fría hecha de agua que tiene un color celeste peculiar.

Entonces eso – Era lo único que conocía aparte del blanco de la habitación.

Lamentablemente ese color no está hábil para el cabello… pero está el negro, el amarillo, el café, el naranjo… mira – Su mano tocó mi frente y empezó a hablar – Este es el negro, el color que no es color – Cerró sus ojos y le imité, allí pude ver cosas – Esa es la noche, y aquello que parece el fondo tiene el color negro. Aquellas cosas que están encima de él son las estrellas ¿Te gustaría este color? – Era el mismo que veía con mis ojos cerrados - ¿Qué tal este? Los naranjas son muy lindos, está el de la zanahoria… naranja, la fruta… del cielo al atardecer, ciertas flores, las hojas de los árboles en otoño – no entendía bien pero supuse que las palabras que utilizaba eran de los objetos que decía – También las ojos pueden ser cafés, aunque me gusta más los matices de la madera o de la arena… Tal vez sea más amarilla…como el color del trigo, o de las margaritas, tal vez te guste uno más apagado como el de la miel... de los pollitos, ese color también es lindo… Aunque pensándolo bien te quedaría uno más claro y un poco más café, supongo que el color del trigo tierno te quedaría bien ¿Qué opinas? – Asentí fascinado y miré las extensiones. De a poco adquirieron el color seleccionado – Debería cortártelo – no sé cómo pero sacó un artefacto detrás de su espalda y las acerco a lo llamado cabello. Se veían peligrosas y me alejé con una sensación muy rara y desagradable. Retrocedí pero sentí el frío del suelo. Él redujo nuestra distancia y se puso a mi altura – No te asustes – su voz era armónica y suave, no provocaba perturbación en el silencio del lugar - No te haré daño, nunca podría hacerte daño. Juro que esto no te va a doler… mira esto – Tomó el análogo a mi extensión y la cortó limpiamente - ¿Ves?

Acerqué mi mano al resto que cayó al suelo curioso. Era como el mío. Igual de suave, amable al tacto – Te lo dejaré igual de largo que el mío Ludwig - empezó a cortar mi cabello.

¿Ludwig? – el asintió.

Ese es tu nombre, Ludwig. Es uno de los nombres que más me ha gustado en mi estadía en la tierra ¿Te gusta? – Asentí – Que bueno… ¿Te cuento algo? Tu nombre significa guerrero famoso. Lo he elegido para que seas fuerte, estoy seguro de que vas a ser un gran guerrero Ludwig - No entendía bien que significaba aquello pero asentí de todas formas - Y dime… ¿Quieres que te de un corazón? Um… bueno mejor te explico antes que es…

¿Tú tienes? – Asintió – entonces yo también quiero uno.

¿Estás seguro? Puede que te perjudico… ¿Aún así quieres tener uno? – Sin saber que hacia mi mano se dirigió a su pecho y sentí algo moviéndose a parte de una constante oscilación de él – Ese, el que golpea, es un corazón, pero eso ya lo tienes.

¿Entonces? – Toqué el mismo lugar un mi cuerpo y comprobé lo cierto que era. Podía sentir el mismo golpe en el mío – No entiendo…

Los humanos, aquellos que serán tu pueblo y tus compañeros, aquellos que verás cumplir ciclos y ciclos, aun no saben la función del corazón. Ellos creen que los sentimientos vienen de allí, por eso me refiero a aquellas cosas por el corazón. Pero no es así… ¿Aun quieres tenerlo? – Asentí decidido - ¿Por qué? Uno sufre…

Tú has tenido, yo también quiero sentir lo que tú sientes – sonrió.

Entonces he de darte lágrimas que expresen tus sentimientos – gotas corrieron por mis ojos – esas son solo de prueba por ahora, pero pronto vas a tener que utilizarlas. – Las toqué y lamí el resto curioso, eran raras, tenían un sabor raro – A eso se le llama salado, pero existen muchos sabores más. Cuando bajes sabrás a lo que me refiero.

¿Bajar? – se paró y su mirada se perdió en el blanco. Busqué lo que miraba pero no veía nada.

Nosotros, los de nuestra clase, tenemos una misión. Debemos ir a la tierra y encargarnos de nuestro terreno. Lamentablemente yo no podré volver porque mi terreno ya no está pero tú ya tienes el tuyo… - me sentí inquieto y me agarré a su traje negro con desesperación.

¿Vas a dejarme solo? No lo hagas. Tengo miedo – acarició mi mejilla como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo.

No lo haré, estaré desde aquí mirándote. Seré tu guardián desde hoy y te protegeré todo lo que pueda… No olvides que estaré contigo siempre – por mis ojos corrió esa sustancia salada nuevamente.

No quiero estar solo – murmuré sin entender bien lo que decía. No sé que es estar solo pero tenía miedo.

No lo estarás… Te lo aseguro…. Pronto bajarás Ludwig… y antes de que te vayas me gustaría que hicieras algo por mi – asentí – Cuando bajes necesito que te quedes al lado de una persona muy especial para mí. Fue mi mentor y una de las personas más importantes para mí pero cometí el error de hacerle mucho daño y separarme de él… ¿Me puedes prometer esta con esa persona tan querida para mí y curarlo del daño que le he hecho?

Bien… - me extendió su mano y me levantó del suelo.

Sé que el te querrá mucho Ludwig asique tú debes hacer lo mismo ¿Está bien? – Asentí – Su nombre es Gilbert… o mejor dicho Reino de Prusia. Él debe ser el único que te tome, no dejes que nadie más se te acerque, al menos no por ahora ¿Entendido?

Está bien – contesté.

Gracias por cumplir tu promesa - Todo se cortó abruptamente y volví a mi habitación. Nuevamente he tenido ese sueño, ese recuerdo.

¿Ludwig? – Los brazos que me rodeaban se enredaron aun más y el cuerpo a mi lado redujo la distancia con el mío - ¿Te ha pasado algo? – beso mi mejilla con cariño.

No es nada… solo recordé algo… Brüther… - sus ojos rojos se conectaron con los míos en la oscuridad de la noche. Esperó pacientemente que diría – Mañana….

Mañana se concretará nuestra unificación – entusiasta enredo sus brazos aun más en mi cuerpo – Ya quiero que esto pase. Ich liebe dich mein Bruther.

Ich liebe dich – besó mis labios con delicadeza.

'Gracias por cumplir tu promesa y haberlo hecho más feliz de lo que yo hubiese podido' – La voz de aquel que me había cedido su territorio resonó en mi cabeza.

'Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz con esta persona'


End file.
